beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Harvelle
( ) |name=Ellen Harvelle |sex=Female |species= |dob=03rd |mob=10 |yob=1973 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Beacon Hills, California |height=5'5 |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Light Tan |actor=Samantha Ferris |music=I'm No Heroine - Ani Difranco }}Overview= Ellen is a 'former' hunter who runs a saloon called Harvelle's Roadhouse. It's a stop for many a hunter looking for a job or for information, and just a good old fashioned place to get trashed and maybe have the occasional barfight to blow off some steam, though Ellen's known to keep a shotgun loaded with rocksalt beneath the bar if anyone gets too rowdy. Personality Ellen is a strong woman with a very dry sense of humor. She projects a tough exterior, but her interior... is even tougher. Why fake it when the real deal is so awesome? She has a maternal streak a mile wide, and a lot of love to give, though she tends to keep most people from getting too close, for fear of losing someone else important to her. Jo is her life, and she tries too hard to protect her, which results in a lot of tension between them when all Ellen wants is what (she sees) is best for Jo. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Section 1 Ellen Harvelle was born in Beacon Hills California in 1973. Her parents divorced when she was fairly young, scandal of the town, and she lived with her mother, learning how to be a proper young lady... while also learning how to fire a gun and chop wood on the weekends with her dad. Eventually, she graduated high school and moved to a small college town, where she lived on campus in the dorms. That was where she met Beth Ferris, her roommate and best friend. The two quickly became friends, then became more like sisters, enjoying a bit of party life here and there, but for the most part just being good students. A trip to Beth's home introduced her to Beth's older brother, William Anthony 'Bill' Ferris. It didn't start out love at first sight, at least not for Ellen. A bit brash and mouthy, she found Bill's quiet shyness a bit offputting, but still, he /was/ cute. Section 2 It wasn't until Beth's strange disappearance and the subsequent discovery of her body that Ellen and Bill became close. Putting their heads together, they managed to track down Beth's killer and avenge her death, killing the shapeshifter that had assumed her form for its own ends before taking on Bill's shape and murdering his parents. Now wanted for murder and presumed dead, Ellen and Bill left the state, traveling the country together for years and surviving as hunters and doing odd jobs. Eventually, the pair fell in love. In 1996, Ellen, then 23, became pregnant. She hid this from Bill for the first few months of the pregnancy, not wanting to slow him down. It all came out when a routine exorcism threw Ellen across the room, causing Ellen to fear a miscarriage. For a time, the pair settled in Beacon Hills with their pregnancy, so as to be close to Ellen's parents. When they wed, Bill took Ellen's name so that no trace of his past would be readily found, since this was an age before computers and easy database searches. Section 3 Now officially The Harvelles, Bill and Ellen bought an old gas station out in the scrub brush about an hour north of Beacon Hills, and, through elbow grease and determination, refurbished it into a rest stop for weary, thirsty travelers. There, the two became three, with Ellen giving birth to Joanna Beth, just Jo for short. Still, it didn't take long for the need to hunt to overtale Bill again, and as he traveled, hunters began finding their way back to the Roadhouse, swiftly becoming the primary patrons. Jo grew as all children do, and Ellen held down the fort as best she could, becoming friends with various hunters, forming a sort of extended family for herself, Bill and Jo. Still, it never felt like home to her, unless Bill was there. In time, she came to see the good work that could be accomplished by hunters having a safe place to rest their heads and swap stories without fear, and Ellen became fiercely protective of her home and extended family. All that came crashing down when John Winchester came to her with his hat in his hands, unable to look her in the eye. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She grabbed a gun and threatened to kill John if he ever darkened her door again, a threat that she meant, at that time. Since then, she's raised Jo as best she can, held most hunters at arms' length for her own sanity, and run the Roadhouse, simply because she knows how important to the world it can be. |-| Logs= Category:Character